


A Strange Day

by Ms_MC13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ichihime - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Parody, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_MC13/pseuds/Ms_MC13
Summary: Ichigo unknowingly drinks one of Urahara's experiments it ends in disaster Preview: "Urahara you bloody Bastard you're so dead!" "Oh Hell Urahara is so dead if I survive this He's getting a Getsuga Tensho"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach the anime or manga don't sue me I only have pocket money you'll be greatly disappointed
> 
> A/N:This story is based on a dream I had a really weird dream But altered as I can't remember my whole dream I made up the dialogue as I can't remember what was said in the dream either I only remember that in the dream ichigo looked panicked as he ran away from a herd of all the girls from his high school
> 
> but the rest is just my imagination at work ;)
> 
> Oh and remember I only watched 165 episodes of bleach so may be OOC but I tried to keep them in character
> 
> there may be a few spelling mistakes tehehehe sorry
> 
> Warning:Slight Language
> 
> for those who are easily offended or sqeamish press the back button right now or if you don't like IchiHime
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach heh

~how it all started~

Ichigo walked towards Urahara's shop and Urahara offered him what looked like water at first he was suspicious then Urahara started teasing him about being scared of a cup of water he was so angry he drinked the cup of what he thought was water but It wasn't it was a serum of a new experiment Urahara was making and Urahara was using him as a Guinea pig... Again the effects of the serum well...

Ichigo Kurosaki is Running away from a Stampede of girls including every girl from his high school yes even, Chizuru Honsho Was after his ass metaphorically and literally and for goodness sake she didn't even like boys that serum must have been really strong.

Yes that serum was like a love potion just two or maybe even four times worse.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Chanted ichigo as he ran across Karakura town in panic.

" Urahara you bloody Bastard you're so dead!" he screamed in rage.

Rukia Managed to grab ichigo's arm

"Oh Crap!" ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

As Rukia Tried to kiss him one thought came to mind 'Oh Hell Urahara is so dead if I survive this He's getting a Getsuga Tensho'.

He quickly scrambled out of her grasp and began running faster than he had ever run in his life.

And made a sharp turn into a alley and found a hiding place. 'Damn that was so close'

"ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo" Drawled all the Girls like zombies 'Oh God they sound like zombies from the horror movie that Rukia forced me to watch with her for insulting her chappy drawings again'

Ichigo Shuddered in Horror.

As he heard all the girls running around searching for him.

They eventually walked into the same alley. He was hiding in. 'Please don't come this way please don't come this way' he pleaded in his mind

He would never admit it ever that he screamed like a little girl when the girls grabbed him from behind. And His inner hollow well...his inner Hollow laughed at his misfortune and i mean laughed his ass off rolling around in ichigo's inner world

making old man zangetsu bow his head and sigh in exasperation


	2. Wake Up

Ichigo wakes Up with a start covered in sweat.

"Gahhh" screamed ichigo he fell off his bed and looked around frantically and found he was in his room "Whew" sighed ichigo in relief "It was Just a Nightmare Thank Kami".

Yuzu knocks on the door lightly voice clouded with sleep "Ichi-nii it's four in the morning i heard you scream is something wrong" ichigo's face goes red remebering his embarassing nightmare and says frantically "no ,no everythings fine i just uh... rolled out of bed" yuzu's eyes widen "rolled out of bed? are you okay ichi-nii" she opens the door and sees ichigo sitting on the floor "I'm fine don't worry you can go back to your room and sleep" yuzu yawns "i guess going back to sleep does sound nice if your sure your alright"

"i'm sure" he smiles softly as she yawns again and walks

out ichigo's room and closes the door softly "good night,or morning ichi-nii sleep well" "you sleep well too"

Ichigo climbs back in his bed and drifts off back to sleep.

this time peacfully with no weird dreams or nightmares.

~morning 6:30am~

The sun shines in ichigo's eyes as a groan escapes him when the alarm clock rings he slams his hand on the alarm clock shutting it off and gets dressed the only reason Rukia is not sleeping in the closet is that she went to sleep over at Orihime's house.

as he puts on his school unifoms jacket. his eccentric dad isshin kurosaki bursts through the door dynamic entry style.

and kicks his son in the face ichigo gets up from the floor and punches him in the face "Damn it goat-chin it's too early for this!" "I have nothing more to teach you" isshin says proudly "Shut up goat-chin!".

Isshin Runs Downstairs to the poster of Masaki and cries his manly tears "Our son is so cruel masaki-chan where did i go wrong" Yuzu looks at him in concern while dishing up the food.

Karin scoffs at his overdramatic display and mutters quietly "Stupid Goat-chin" Isshin hears her and wails "my daughters don't love me Masaki-chan" at the poster anime crying overdramatically as ichigo comes down to breakfast Looking annoyed like he always does.

~At Highschool~

Ichigo sees Rukia and is reminded of his nightmare and his eyes widen for a split second then relax's "Yo ,Rukia" she waves "Good morning Ichigo" 'I guess today will be alright' "How was your sleep over at Orihime's" Rukia's purple eyes shift slightly to the side "uhh, Orihime's food was rather eccentric" Ichigo grimances sypathetically "Orihime may be cute but her cooking is sorta awful"

But then goes red realizing his mistake Rukia's purple eyes sparkle with mirth as she smirks at him "you think Orihime's cute huh maybe i should tell her" she teases knowing of Orihime's crush on Ichigo and wanting to play match maker.

he splutters "Damn you midget me an Orihime are just friends so shut up" rukia's eyes narrow in anger and kicks him in the face "I am not a midget!" she yells in anger Orihime runs up to them "uh Ichigo-Kun Rukia-chan is everything all right oh schools starting we don't want to be late for class otherwise Ochi-Sensei might get mad and then well be in trouble" she says cheerfully.

Ichigo's face goes red Rukia elbows him in the side winking Ichigo glares at Rukia while Orihime looks confused.

Rukia Grabs both of them by the hand and they run into the class looks at them with a stern look as they run into the class and take their seats "you're late".

**Author's Note:**

> ~The End~
> 
> But Review Pretty Please, Please with Cheese *Puppy Dog Eyes*
> 
> I tried to make this story longer so... i hope you guys or gals enjoy it
> 
> sorry for the Ichihime shipping but i just think ichigo and orihime are so cute together *squeals* i just couldn't resist XD
> 
> I may have made ichigo slightly OOC sorry
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome
> 
> Just Don't flame too much please


End file.
